Why is the Car Flying
by krakkenchaos
Summary: Taking place immediately after the movie ends, Danny and Sandy find themselves on a new, unexpected adventure that will change the lives of the T-birds, Pink Ladies, and maybe the whole world. (This fanfic uses elements from both the movie and the stage musical.)
1. VIP (Very Important Prologue)

The school year had just ended for Rydell students. It was a time of joy; everyone in the school, including people who don't know each other and, as far as we're concerned, don't have names, had been dancing around and singing about their friendship throughout the school carnival. The carnival was huge and expensive; what kind of high school can afford a ferris wheel, a tilt-a-whirl, and at least five other rides? Those things cost like $30,000 each. This is where your money is going, taxpayers.

Some moderately weird stuff had happened that year: a guardian angel appeared to Frenchy to tell her how much of a failure she was, a radio celebrity pedoed on Marty at the school dance, and Sandy threw away her morals, beliefs, and personality to impress Danny and his friends. This story teaches great lessons. Oh, and there was a car race at Thunder Road. That was kinda cool, but good luck doing that on stage. All those weird things had nothing on what was about to happen. The lives of these rebellious teenagers were going to change forever and that's a good thing because if they didn't they'd probably have pretty unsuccessful futures; you can only get so far when you spend high school smoking, drinking, singing, dancing, makin' out, and occasionally stealing car parts.

While everybody was signing each other's yearbooks, Danny decided it would be a good idea for him and Sandy to drive the newly revamped Greased Lightning (which was Kenickie's property) through the crowd of people. He was so full of himself that he just assumed they'd move out of the way. They did, thank God, but it was pretty cocky to do that in the first place.

Here's where things get really weird. Greased Lightning (remember this is a car from the 50s meaning it doesn't have any fancy electronic stuff) started _flying _into the air. That's not a figure of speech, it was literally flying. Everyone smiled and waved because they were still drunk on their own happiness, but it suddenly hit them: the car was flying. The crowd, followed by Danny and Sandy, let out bloodcurdling screams as the stupidly named car continued to ascend. Kenickie pushed his way to the front and shouted "Hey! That's _my_ freakin' car! Get back here Zuko! I don't care if you won the race for me, cars are freakin' expensive!" as he jumped to grab it, but it was already too high up, so he fell onto the ground embarrassingly.

Pretty soon, the people were ants to Danny and Sandy; not literally, but the figure of speech seemed appropriate here. The two didn't know what to say; this was so unexpected and frightening. They had chills which were multiplying and they were losing control of the car. It moved as if it were on the rails of a wooden rollercoaster going up a long slope before a drop. About 10 minutes later, the car softly landed on a gigantic, fluffy cloud. The couple was still stunned as most normal people would be. Danny was the first to talk and his only word was "cool."

"'Cool'? We just flew Kenickie's car into the sky and now we've landed on a _cloud_. That's not even possible and you don't have anything to say other than 'cool'?" said Sandy.

"Oh you know me baby, just rockin' and rollin' and whatnot" replied Danny.

Sandy was thoroughly ticked off, but she was too scared to do anything about it. A cave started to materialize in the distance, but still on top of the cloud. Wait, it wasn't a cave, it was a castle. Oh wait no, it actually was a cave- no, it was two caves, three caves, four caves, red caves, blue caves. Naw, maybe it was a castle after all. No, no, no! It was a castle _made out of_ caves! Your move, fantasy and sci-fi writers.

**Do you really think I'm going to end it there? TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Rama Lama Lama

So yeah, the cloud-cave-castle just appeared. Maybe it didn't really appear and it was already there and Danny and Sandy just didn't notice, but does that really matter? The only thing that's important is that the star couple had flown Greased Lightning onto a cloud and a castle made out of caves appeared in the distance and that's pretty metal even though it was the 50s and metal hadn't been a thing yet. People in the 50s thought that Elvis slightly moving his hips while singing about hound dogs n' shit was extremely vulgar; they probably weren't ready for metal.

"What is that thing?" Sandy shouted, breaking the silence.

"Oh, I dunno, Sandy, let's go check it out" replied Danny, nonchalantly.

"But what if it's dangerous? We don't know anything about it!"

"Sandy, baby, we just flew a car onto a cloud. Come on, it might be cool."

Danny pushed open the door on his side and exited the car and Sandy likewise did the same on her side. Sandy took a few nervous steps before Danny grabbed her hand to hold. The interlocked couple walked at a slightly faster, more regular pace toward the cloud-cave-castle. They stumbled a bit because they were walking on a cloud and that isn't something any human is used to, but it probably felt pretty good beneath their feet; like a Tempur-Pedic mattress or something. After about 50 shaky mattress steps, the two could make out a living being standing on two legs in front of the cloud-cave-castle gates.

"Who could possibly be living up here on this cloud? I'm frightened, Danny."

"Aww, don't be, baby, let's just ask this guy where we are and how to get back home. It'll be a snap, nobody's gonna get hurt, y'hear?"

"Oh alright, Danny."

With each step the couple could make out more features on the beings face and body and almost all of those features were feathers; it was some type of birdman. Danny and Sandy walked a little more until they were inevitably close enough to the birdman to talk to him. He conveniently spoke English which one would imagine is uncommon for a creature living on a cloud. One would also imagine that it's hard to speak English when you have a beak. One would imagine wrong about both things.

"Who are you and why are you here?" is what the birdman said. Charming guy.

"What do we say, Danny?" Sandy angrily whispered to her partner.

Danny didn't waste time answering Sandy's question and instead answered the birdman's question.

"Well, my name's Danny Zuko and this is here is my smokin' girlfriend, Sandy Dumbrowski."

Sandy aggressively squeezed Danny's hand at that remark.

"You don't have feathers" the puzzled birdman said.

"No, I uh, can't say we do" replied Danny.

The birdman had fear and excitement and wonder and other adjectives in his eyes.

"How did you get here?" it quickly said, spitting a little. Can birds even spit?

"In my buddy's car."

"Describe the car to me."

"Well, it's systematic, ultramatic, _hyyyyyyyy_dromatic, it's Greased Lightnin'"

"Greased Lightning…" the birdman said softly. "It is time. Come inside the castle, but only you, Danny Zuko, your mate cannot come with you."

Sandy gasped. She wasn't afraid though, she knew Danny wouldn't leave her behind just because a birdman told him to.

"Okay cool" said Danny "you can stay out here, baby."

Sandy slapped him.

"No no no, there's somewhere else she must go" quickly said the birdman. Sandy was reasonably surprised and creeped out. "Lady Dumbrowski, go down there" continued the birdman who was pointing somewhere 45 degrees left of the cloud-cave-castle "keep walking and take a right at the cloud past the other cloud. Our allies there will explain their side to you."

Sandy was scared. Why wouldn't she be it? Really, it's kind of weird that Danny _wasn't_ scared. Without uttering another word, she slowly began her walk to wherever she was supposed to go. The birdman and Danny shared an awkward moment of silence, but that was all it was, a moment because the birdman scrambled to the cloud-cave-castle door, tapped it, and it swung open, making a moderately loud noise. The birdman gestured for Danny to enter, and he did. Why wouldn't he? There was really no other option at this point. The door slammed behind him as he entered. The room was pitch black. There's nothing else to describe. It was pitch black, nothing else was visible.

"Kenickie, the chosen one…" boomed an untraceable voice. Since Danny was in fact, not Kenickie, he corrected the voice.

"Danny Zuko, the chosen one; you are here just as the prophecy dictated."

"Woah woah woah, I don't know anything about a prophecy" exchanged Danny.

"That does not surprise me, but you are here now. It is written that a greaser will revamp a car and give it the stupid name, 'Greased Lightning' and win a race with it at Thunder Road. He will then use the car to fly with his girlfriend to this cloud and then walk her to this cave which is a part of this castle. We have been living in the sky, specifically on this cloud for centuries. We have planned our conquest of Earth, but the only way to get there is your sacred car, but poorly named car 'Greased Lightning'"

"Alright. Wow. That's all pretty hoppin', but who is we?" Danny said, sweat dripping down his face.

All the lights in the cave cam on, one by one. Well, that depends on what you classify as lights; these were more like torches, but they still provided light so sure, call them lights. Now that the room is lit up, it's easier to describe it, but that's not necessary because nobody cares about what color the walls were or how the air felt or any of that crap. What's really important is the creatures Danny could now see. They were birds, not weird birdmen like the one guarding the door, but actual birds. They were huge though, about the size of elephants. They were perched all along the perimeter of the cave-room with one especially large one directly in the center. That's the one the was talking to Danny and before this chapter ended it said "we are the thunderbirds."


	3. Ka Dingety Ding Da Dong

Danny was taken aback. That's probably the right phrase to use. Giant birds were talking to him. All he could think of to ask is "how would you ride Greased Lightnin', you guys are too big!"

"We can perch ourselves on the edge. If we need to, we can go one at a time" the center bird answered.

Danny accepted this answer.

"We thunderbirds will rise, or rather, fall to the Earth in which you live. There our reign of winged terror will begin, thus is the prophecy" continued the bird to which Danny responded, "that's pretty metal"

"Whoah whoah whoah, Danny! Remember, metal hasn't been invented yet, it's the 50s."

Danny was disturbed by the conversation, but he was also enjoying it. He had never been the chosen one in a prophecy before. Come to think of it, most people haven't been the chosen one in a prophecy; it probably feels pretty good.

The bird told Danny to return to Earth to prepare his friends for the "invasion". He also said that Sandy would fill him in on what their allies told her. Danny, as any chosen one would be, was curious about the names of the birds. The center bird who was talking was named Rumble, the silver one with the sharp beak was named Scrape, the yellowish one with the ruffled feathers was named Smash, the black one with the largest wingspan was named Detonate, and the one with the fluffy red feathers was named Gregory. Yup, those are their names.


End file.
